High School
by TheHungerGames321
Summary: Katniss is a model, actress, AND a singer. I know, a lot of things. Her mom/manager decides that she should get a chance at normal life, so they go to their home town and she goes to Panem High School. She meets old friends, enemies, and... lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Katniss was a model, actress, and a singer. I know, a lot of things. Her mom/manager decides that Katniss should get a chance at normal life, so they go to their home town and she goes to Panem High School. She meets old friends, enemies, and... lovers? Read to find out!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**KATNISS POV**

"Great show Kat!" My little sister, Prim, says to me after I get offstage.  
"Thank you, little duck."  
She giggles, "Quack."  
"Ready for the signing?" My mom/manager asks me.  
"Yeah, just tired.." I tell her.  
We walk out to the limo that will take us to the CD store, that's where the signing is.  
"Guess what?" Prim asks me when we get into the limo.  
"What?"  
"Mom says that I might get to live with uncle Haymitch and go to normal school!"  
"Lucky.. so you get to move back to out home town?"  
She nods excitedly.  
"Katniss, maybe we can take a break for a bit. Or we can move there as out permanent home, and still be a model, actress, and singer?"  
"Yeah! I'll get to see my friends!"  
"Okay, I'll look for houses immediately." I smile.

"This is our new house, girls!"  
My mouth drops open, it's huge.  
"Wow." Prim says.  
"Let's go check out our rooms!" I call out, grabbing my suitcases and rushing inside. I look around and I see a door to the basement, the door has a sign that says KATNISS on it. I guess it's my room, I look around. The walls are painted like a forest, the bed has a dark green bedspread, and light green pillows. A mahogany dresser with a mirror and a mahogany nightstand. I also had a mahogany armoire. _Ooh, a walk in closet and a big bathroom._ I thought.  
"Katniss look at my room! It's awesome!" Prim calls from somewhere upstairs.  
"Coming!" I reply, rushing upstairs. Her room has light pink walls and her bed has purple bedspread with pink and purple striped pillows. She has a rosewood dresser, armoire, and nightstand.  
"It is awesome! Want to see mine?" I ask, turning towards the door. She nods and follows me.  
"Oh Kat, it's gorgeous!" She says, "I am going to go see if Rue still lives in the same house, see ya!" She says, walking upstairs.  
"Ooh me too! I sure hope my friends do!" I call, following her upstairs.  
"Bye Katniss!" She sings, holding out the S in Katniss, and walking out the door.  
_Hmm... who's house first? _I think, _Aha, Annie's house.._ Annie was one of my closest friends. When I get there I hear noise inside so I peek in the window. All my friends are there and one other guy I don't know. Then I get this really mischievous grin on my face and I silently laugh evilly. When I knock on the door I quickly run and when they come I make sure they see my foot as I rush away. Just like I planned, they ALL follow me out. _Yes! It's_ _working!_ I lead them on a wild goose chase and see that they left the front door open, I walk inside and sit on the couch. I put my feet on the coffee table and my arms behind my head. I pretend I've been here for a while, and close my eyes and pretend to sleep.  
"Who do you think it was?" Annie asks the others walking inside. She stops in her tracks when she sees me. Clove and Glimmer come in to. Then the others do.  
"Oh my gosh.." Clove says.  
"She's asleep.. haha..." Glimmer says.  
"I have an idea!" Johanna exclaims, probably trying not to wake me, even thought I'm not really asleep.  
"What?" Annie asks.  
"Let's attack her!"  
"Haha yeah!" They all say.  
_Haha, they won't see what's coming..._  
"Wait, where did Cato go?" Finnick asks.  
"Uh I don't-" Annie gets cut off by someone getting a text.  
"Oh it's from Cato," Peeta says, "He says, 'Sorry, I had to leave. Dinner with my family.'"  
"Okay.. ready.. set..-" Johanna says, they all inch closer, before they can attack me, though, I jump up and scream,  
"GO!" Then I burst out laughing.  
"Katty!" Clove and Glimmer exclaim, hugging me at the same time.  
"Kat!" Madge says.  
"Brainless!" Johanna calls out, also hugging me.  
"Kitty-Kat!" Finnick hugs me.  
"Kit-Kat!" Peeta says.  
"Hey Kitty-Kat, how's Hollywood been treating ya?" Finnick asks, hugging me as well.  
"Too. Much. HUGGING!" I exclaim.  
They all start to laugh.  
"We have to catch up on A LOT!" I say.  
"No kidding, brainless.." Johanna answers.  
"Gee thanks Jo.." I say.  
"Your welcome!" She replies cheerfully.

**A/N I am still continuing "Without Katniss" but I got this ****idea, and it's been done PLENTY of times before, but still,** and if people like it, then I'll continue it, but if you guys hate it, then I won't... I am a HUGE Catoniss/Kato shipper. I love them together.  
  
RANDOM TIME-  
These are a few authors that "inspire" me:  
DedicatedWallflower  
BurntBreadAndShinyPearls  
catonissxoforever  
HalfHope  
Shadows of a Dream


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm thinking of having a contest, look at the bottom for details.**

Disclaimer- I do not, have not, and will never own The Hunger Games.

CHAPTER 2  
"-So then, when Cato moved in, and him and I went out for a while, but we decided we were better as just friends. Then Peeta and I got together like 2 weeks after. And we still are together, after about six months!" Clove says, then her and Peeta kiss.  
I throw a pillow at them after a little while, Johanna high fives me,  
"You learned from the best.." She says, grinning.  
"Hey!" Peeta says.  
"Well, Annie and I have been together since a little while before Kat moved, so we've been together like two years." Finnick says.  
"WE WIN!" Annie blurts out. Then her and Finnick kiss.  
Johanna and I both throw pillows at them.  
"Pillow fight!" Glimmer says, picking one up. We all hit each other with pillows. During some point in our little pillow fight some people outside probably hear our laughing. My thought is correct when a little girl comes up to the door and looks in.  
She spots us in the living room. When she sees who I am she screams,  
"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE KATNISS EVERDEEN! OH MY GOSH!" She yells. A bunch of girls -maybe her friends?- rush to the door and start freaking out too.  
"Can I get an autograph?!"  
"Oh my gosh! Can I get a picture with you?!"  
"I have to tell all my friends!"  
After a while Annie quiets them, "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yells. We all stare at her, even the girls do, Annie never yells.  
"What?" She asks as the girls rush out. I start to laugh kind of quietly. Then the others do, except Annie. Then I start to laugh louder. They do too. Not Annie, though. Then I start to laugh hysterically.  
Finnick holds up his phone, "Beep boop bop." he pretends to call someone, "Hello nurse? We've got a case of 'Extreme Laughter For No Reason' yes. It is Katniss Everdeen. Oh okay. I shall do that." He "hangs up", "Boop." Annie giggles. I'm still dying of laughter, Finnick picks up a pillow, shoves me on the couch and holds the pillow over my mouth.  
"Stop. Laughing. So. Hard!" He says between laughs. I have to take deep breaths, but I stop laughing. Finnick takes the pillow off my face.  
"So, Kat, what school are you going to?" Annie asks.  
"Panem High." I reply.  
"YAY! That's where we all go!" Glimmer squeals.  
"I kinda figured, it is on of the closest High Schools..."  
"Ha, ha." Jo says sarcastically.

**PRIM POV**  
"Ruey!" I practically shout when she opens the door.  
"Primmy! You're back!" She shouts back. We hug.  
"So how are the siblings?" I ask.  
"Ivory, Ada, Kristi, and Eloise**(Ell-Oh-Ease.)**, and Kristi. And my little bro Asher. While you were gone my mom had another boy. I have so many siblings I don't know what to do! Oldest, 16. Youngest. 1. I am the second oldest at 13 years old. My sisters think Thresh is 'The bestest big brother ever!'"  
"Haha, nice. I am guessing Asher is with your mom? Is Thresh hanging out with Kat and her friends?"  
"No, he's working at his part time job."  
"Mmhm.." I nod.  
"Soooo... what should we do now?" She asks.  
"I don't know, watch a movie and catch up on what's been happening lately?"  
"Ooh yeah!" She replies, nodding excitedly.  
"I'll beat you to the family room!" I call out over my shoulder, running to her family room.  
"You got a head start! Unfair!" She shouts.  
"Too bad! I won!"  
"Hmph."  
"What do I win?" I ask.  
"Hmm... you get to choose the movie?"  
"Yay!"

* * *

"Why this movie?" Rue asks.  
"Because it's my FAVORITE!" I sing.  
"Fine."  
"And since you lost, you have to make popcorn!" I laugh.  
"Haha, fine!" She laughs too.

**KATNISS POV**  
"I'm so bored!" I say.  
"I know! I know!" Annie says, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"  
"Okay wait, Cato texted me, he wants to know if he can come back over. He says he ate dinner.." Peeta says.  
"Of course!" Annie says.  
"Okay, he's on his way." Peeta says, putting away his phone.  
"I am SO BORED!" I shout.  
"He'll be here SOON!" Johanna shouts back.  
"BLAH!"  
We sit in silence for a while. I poke Peeta. He pokes Clove, who pokes Finnick, who pokes Annie, who pokes Glimmer. Then it all goes around in a circle again. Then there is a knock at the door.  
"He's here!" Glimmer calls out, rushing to the door.  
"Sombody's got a cru-sh!" Clove teases. She then throws a pillow at Glimmer, but it hits Cato because she opened the door.  
"Oh Cato! Are you okay?!" Glimmer asks. We all laugh.  
"Of course I am. It was just a pillow.." He answers, picking the pillow up. His eyes widen slightly when he sees me, but he doesn't seem too shocked.  
"Come and sit by me, Cato! We are going to play Truth or Dare!" Glimmer calls.  
"Okay.."  
"Alright. Who will go first?" Peeta asks.  
"ME!" Finnick shouts. Shooting his hand straight up.  
"Okay," Clove says, "go."  
"Okay. Cato, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to..."

* * *

**A/N  
Hey! So the next chapter will include them playing Truth or Dare. Also, I need a movie. It needs to be an appropriate movie, because it will be the movie Prim and Rue watch. Also, I was thinking of having a contest, and the winner will get to be a character in the story, they will either be:**

A) Prim and Rue's friend, one who would be in most chapters that involve Prim and Rue.  
B) The "Mean Girl" - she wouldn't be in a lot of chapters, just a couple..  
_OR IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A GUY_:  
A) A guy in Finnick, Peeta, and Cato's band. He'd be kinda a main character, he'd talk a lot, get spoken to, be mentioned a lot.. stuff like that.  
B) A guy that has a crush on Glimmer, that might (Ha, why do I even put that, he MOST LIKELY WILL) end up being her boyfriend.  
C)The guy Prim has a crush on, he would be mentioned kinda a lot, Prim and Rue would both talk about him and stuff like that.

What do you think? Would you enter that contest? BY THE WAY. You would decide if you want the character a girl, or boy. Alright?  
**This chapter is 1,144 words! That's the longest chapter I have ever written! I haven't written many, but still!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games, or Twilight, it is mentioned here.

**FINNICK POV  
**  
I grin evilly** (A/N** **Is "evilly" a word?") **I know that Cato has a crush on Katniss. Even though he hasn't met her.

_*Flashback*  
"Hey look! Kat's on the cover of the magazine!" Clove says, pointing at a magazine._  
_"She is!" Annie says, picking it up and walking over to a cashier, "I am going to buy it."_  
_After we bought it we went home and flipped through it._  
_"Aww!" Annie cries out. _  
_"What?" Peeta asks._  
_"I'll read the article, 'Katniss Everdeen, world renown model, actress, and singer, was seen at the town Hospital, reading to some of the sick children. It was confirmed she has been helping charities by donating big amounts of money.'"_  
_"That's our Kat. Always being a sweetie." Johanna says._  
_"What do you mean 'Our Kat'?" Cato asks._  
_"Oh, nothing.." Glimmer says._  
_"Okay, well, wanna know something kinda weird?" Cato says._  
_"Ooh I love secrets!" I say._  
_"I have a huge celebrity crush on her, she seems really nice, and this kind of proves it." He says._  
_"Tell me about it." Jo says, rolling her eyes._  
_*End Of Flashback*  
_"Hellooooo! Earth to Finn-Finn!" Johanna says waving her hand in front of my face and calling me by Annie's nickname for me.  
"Sorry, what?" I ask.  
"You're dare to Cato!" Annie says.  
"Oh. Let me think.." I say, even though I already know what I am going to do. I see Cato kind of glancing at Katniss. _Haha, you just wait!_I say. I get a text.

**Are you gonna do a dare, or not!**

It was Jo. I glance up and see her glaring at me.

**Yes I am. You'd never guess what I am gonna do.**

I glance up again and see her looking at me with the same wicked grin as me. She knows.

**Good for Cato. Haha, I can't wait to see his face! Don't do it yet. Let me get a vid of it, I give you a thumbs up when I'm ready.**

I laugh.  
"Hello! Do it already!" Clove shouts.  
"Okay, okay," I see Johanna give me a thumbs up, "I dare Cato to kiss Katniss!"  
**  
JOHANNA POV  
**Ha, Cato's face was priceless. I am extremely glad I got Katniss' face too though. Her face was WAY more shocked.

**KATNISS POV  
**I look at Cato, and give a weak smile. My friends would kill me, literally, if I backed out. We both lean in,  
"WAIT!" Finnick interrupts, "Longer than 5 seconds." I glare at him.

**RUE POV (A/N I am really sorry with all the POV switching, for me it just helps the story flow better...)**

"Will you choose already?" I say.  
"Wait, she says, looking through the movies we have.  
"Aha! Twilight!" She shouts.  
"NO! My little sister who is 10 loves that movie and she watches it like 10 times a day. I am sick of it!" I say.  
"Please, oh please, oh PRETTY PLEASE with sugar cubes on top?" She says, then after a few seconds adds, "I've never seen it.."  
"Fine." I say, going into the kitchen to make popcorn.  
"Hehehehe!" Prim giggles like a fangirl.  
When I have made two large bowls of popcorn, I get two 's from the fridge and go into the family room. Eloise is sitting on the couch, grinning.  
"Eloise get out! You've seen this movie a billion times!" I say, throwing a pillow at her after I put the food down.  
"Fine!" She storms out of the room. I look at Prim and she looks at me, suddenly we burst out laughing. When we stop we look at each other again, and we burst out laughing once more.  
"Okay, let's watch the movie," She says, out of breath because all the laughing.  
"Okay, I say, passing her a drink and a blanket. We get ourselves settled on the couch and we start the movie. I glanced over at Prim halfway through the movie. She was mouthing the words as they were said on-screen.  
"Never seen it my butt." I say, throwing a pillow at her. She sticks her tongue out at me and I reach out and pinch it.  
"Ow!" She says after I let go.  
"Don't lie Prim. There are consequences." I say jokingly.  
"Let's get back to the movie." She says.

**KATNISS POV  
**"Well, well, well. Katniss Everdeen, that kiss was much longer than 5 seconds." Clove says. My cheeks turn red, I glance at Cato and see his are red too. He glances at me and sees me staring. _Oh no._ I think, _He probably thinks I'm creepy._ He smiles at me.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
"Time to go to beddy-by! We have school tomorrow." Glimmer says, "Plus Marvel, my idiot brother, and his girlfriend Mari, are having dinner at my house. I wanna wreck it for them."  
"You're so childish Glimsy." Clove says.  
"So you are Clover." I say. She sticks her tongue out at me, I pinch it.  
"Ouch!"  
"Haha. Well, I gotta get home. See you guys tomorrow!" I say turning. Cato catches my arm,  
"Um, I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime?" He asks.  
"Oh, sure." I reply, then we exchange phone numbers and I leave. When I get home Prim isn't there yet, so I text her.

**When will you be home?**

She answers almost immediately.

**Rue and I are watching a movie ****I'll be home in about a half an hour.**

**I **haven't had dinner, and I'm not sure if she has, so I ask.

**Dinner?**

She, again, answers almost immediately.

**Ate it. See y****ou!**

So I just make some Pizza Rolls and then sit down at the table and eat them.

**A/N :  
**So here is the contest! The winner has to answer these:  
**1) **Who is Mari? (Mar- E) *hint, she was in one of the games, not telling which*  
**2) **What games did Annie win?  
**3)** Name at least 3 stories like this one (Cato/Katniss, high school)  
**4) -really easy one- **What is my favorite Hunger Games ship?

The winner has to have an account, so I can message them. Winner will get to be a character in the story, they will either be:  
**A)** Prim and Rue's friend, one who would be in most chapters that involve Prim and Rue.  
**B)** The "Mean Girl" - she wouldn't be in a lot of chapters, just a couple..  
**_OR IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A GUY_:**  
**A) **A guy in Finnick, Peeta, and Cato's band. He'd be kinda a main character, he'd talk a lot, get spoken to, be mentioned a lot.. stuff like that.  
**B)** A guy that has a crush on Glimmer, that might (Ha, why do I even put that, he MOST LIKELY WILL) end up being her boyfriend.  
**C)**The guy Prim has a crush on, he would be mentioned kinda a lot, Prim and Rue would both talk about him and stuff like that.  
**Please enter the contest?  
By the way, you would decide if you want the character a girl, or boy. Alright?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
So SyrezeDF won the contest! She chose to be Prim and Rue's friend, and her name is Makayla. These were the answers:  
Foxface  
70th  
Unbelievable, Breathless, The New Girl*  
Cato and Katniss.  
*For this one you could've put any 3 Catoniss stories.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor Divergent by Veronica Roth, it's mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own any of the songs sung in this chapter.  
Another chapter! Proud of me?  
This chapter starts as same day as the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**PRIM POV  
**

"Makaykay!" I shout. Makayla got here around the time the movie ended, she left her bag here after school apparently.  
"PrimmyPoo!" Makayla shouts back. We laugh.  
"What am I? Chopped liver?" Rue asks.  
"Well sor-ry," Makayla says, "You haven't been gone for many years. We laugh more.  
"Well now what?" Rue asks.  
"Well, it's time to go to sleep..." Makayla answers, "But tomorrow is Friday, we should do something tomorrow."  
"Kat's friends have a band, we should go to their concert tomorrow night!" I suggest.  
"Yeah!" They agree.  
"Okay, see ya later!" I shout walking out the door.

**KATNISS POV (Friday after school -the next day-)  
**"Guess what Kat?" Finnick says to me, while we all walk to my house.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Peeta, Cato, Glimsy's brother Marvel, and I have a band!"  
"Really? What's it called?"  
"The Careers! Oh and speaking of Cato, where is he?" Peeta replies. **(A/N I didn't have anything else to call them, so yeah)**  
"Ooh cool. And I don't know." I reply, taking a book out of my bag.  
"He got a ride. What's that?" Clove asks, taking the book out of my hands, "Divergent.." She reads the cover.  
"No duh." I say.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Do you have it?"  
"Oh I don't know, MAYBE I am reading it? It IS my favorite book." I reply sarcastically.  
"Aww, she learned from the best." Jo says ruffling my hair. I slap her hand away.  
"What's it about?" Glimmer asks.  
"It's about a girl named Beatrice. She lives in a future world where they are split into 5 factions. These are the five factions: Abnegation are selfless people, the Dauntless are very fearless/brave, Candor are all about honesty, Amity- friendship, and Erudite-knowledge. Beatrice lives in Abnegation, but decides she doesn't belong there so at the Choosing Ceremony when she is 16 she goes to Dauntless and changes her name to Tris..." I explain.  
"Ooh sounds interesting!" Glimmer says.  
"It is! I love it!" I say.  
"Anyways... will you come to our show tonight?" Finnick asks  
"Cato will be there!" Peeta winks.  
"Plus, you could sing too. It's like an open mic night."  
"Fine." I say after them pestering me for a while."  
"YAY!"  
"Meet you there?" I ask.  
"Sure. It's at that cafe we used to go to before you moved."  
"Okay. See you there!" I shout, rushing up the driveway to my house.  
**-Later At The Cafe Thing- CATO POV  
**  
"After three days in a cabin with my friends on the beach,  
I pack up my jeep and head for the streets,  
Eyes a little hazy head was booming clear result of all the liquor we were consuming,  
After doubling back to recover my phone we finally made it back to Van City our home,  
Got to the airport shook up and sad as I say farewell to mom and dad,  
In the waiting room lady calls to my flight listening to Bob O'Reilly I fly in the night,  
Realising high school ain't coming back thousand miles away we're done with that,  
Emotions start pourin' as I ponder this,"

We sing more lines.

"It's a teenage wasteland out there.  
Liv it up, liv it up, liv it.  
Party hard like no one would care,  
Liv your life, liv your life, liv it,  
Gaze at the stars and shoot for them too,  
Nobody can tell you what to do,  
When all thought out if you start to doubt,  
Baby don't."

The crowd is singing along by then.

"Hit up Barcelona forget five no drug on this earth can make you feel so alive  
My buddy swings a Russian chick to which we high five, all the way to Paris where we crash for four nights  
We post up in Brussels as we're on our way  
In delerium cafe we park for the day and by park I mean drink in the night as  
We sink in three liters of beers laughing in tears  
So we make our way to Amsterdam and damn it's about as crazy as I am  
Nothing to think about no cares in the world  
Just girls loving boys and boys loving girls  
British cuties in the tub as we end our night out looking for love and feeling alright  
Overlooking the city we got nothing to lose so we open up another bottle of grey goose  
And when I think about this it comes to me quick"

Everybody's cheering, so we keep on singing.

"It's a teenage wasteland out there  
Liv it up, liv it up, liv it  
Party hard like no one would care  
Liv your life, liv your life, liv it  
Gaze at the stars and shoot for them too  
Nobody tells you what to do  
When all thought out if you start to doubt"

"It's a teenage wasteland out there  
Liv it up, liv it up, liv it  
Party hard like no one would care  
Liv your life, liv your life, liv it  
Gaze at the stars and shoot for them too  
Nobody tells you what to do  
When all thought out if you start to doubt"

"Baby don't  
And when all thought out  
If you start to doubt  
Baby don't."

I find my friends in the crowd, they are all cheering hilariously loud. With them is someone with large sunglasses and a big floppy hat. _Who is that? _It takes me awhile before I realize it's Katniss, or should I say Kat. My mouth drops when I realize she's cheering loudest. Clove jumps up and rushes to the stage after the clapping dies out,  
"Guess what everyone!" She shouts, "Someone VERY special is gonna come up here and sing!" She hops back off the stage and runs to Kat, then drags her up.  
Katniss looks around nervously.  
I nudge her, "A celebrity with stage fright?" I whisper, "Sing." She nods and takes off her hat and sunglasses.  
"Hey everyone!" She says. They all cheer, "I'll be singing my newest song, Die Young." They cheer again.

**KATNISS POV**

I'm kind of nervous at first, but the farther into the song I get, I get more comfortable.  
"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young "

A lot of people are cheering, especially my friends, I grin.

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)  
Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives We'll keep dancing till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young "

People start to clap along.

"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)  
Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

By the end of the song everyone is cheering wildly.

"Thank you everyone!" I say after the clapping dies out.  
"Wow Kat, who knew you were such a good singer?" All my friends say.  
"Aww thanks guys. But this is about you're group," I say directing the last part to the boys, "And they were awesome too!" They all agree.  
"Well, I gotta get back to Prim, bye everyone!" I say.  
"I'm HERE!" Somebody says, jumping on my back.  
"Prim!" I say, hugging her.  
"Oh no." She says suddenly.  
"What?" I ask, then turn around to the way she's facing.  
"Oh. Crap." I say, ducking behind a chair.  
"Kat?" Someone says.  
"Gale. Nice to.. er... see you?" I say.  
"Good thing you're here. I have a new song." People start to notice who he is.  
"Ah! Gale Hawthorne!"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"Can I get your autograph?!"  
Those are some of the things they say. He walks up to the stage.  
"I'm going to dedicate this song to the lovely Katniss Everdeen. I really want to get back together."

He starts with an intro, then get's straight to the point.

"When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you a-"

I interrupt him, "You know what? I have a song too!" I say, then go up to the stage and shoo him away.

"I remember when we broke up, the first time.  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like,  
We haven't seen each other in a month,  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say,  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change.  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you.

Oooh we called it off again last night,  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends talk,  
To my friends talk to me,  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together,

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights,  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right,  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's muchcooler than mine.

Oooh you called me up again tonight,  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends talk,  
To my friends talk to me,  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever,  
And I used to say never say never,

Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you,  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know,  
We are never getting back together, like ever.

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends talk,  
To my friends talk to me,  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together,

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we.  
Oh, getting back together.

You go talk to your friends,  
talk to my friends, talk to me,  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together."

Gale looks shocked, but everyone else cheers. Especially my friends.  
"Thank you all! Again!"  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**"Wow Kat you so stood him up!" Prim says.  
"Yeah!" All the rest of my friends say.  
"Aww thanks!"  
"Yeah. I definitely think this night was more about you." Cato says, we all laugh and I smile sheepishly. Cato pulls me aside.  
"I, um, know this is awkward, but... will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Well... I barely know you," I say, he turns to leave, I grab his arm and spin him back around to face me, "and we haven't been on like, any dates..." he goes to turn around again, "But! I am pretty sure this count as one, and I like you," he looks up, "so sure." His head snaps up and he smiles at me. Then we kiss.  
"Aw!" Our friends -and Prim- say.

I do not own The Hunger Games, nor Divergent by Veronica Roth, it's mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own Liv It Up by Alexander Ludwig, nor Die Young by Ke$ha, nor We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift!

* * *

**A/N  
This chapter is pretty long if I must say so myself. Not very long to other people, but to me it is, even if it mostly consists of songs. IT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**  
**Who knows what song Gale was singing? P.S. Gale is another singer who Kat used to date if that wasn't clear.  
ALSO!  
****Not to SyrezeDF****: Do you like your character? I know she isn't really in this chapter much, but she'll be in more.  
ALSO!**  
**I really want Prim to have a crush, so I am making another character and his name is Cole and that is her crush, he'll be in future chapters.**  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
TheHungerGamesFan11


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FANTASTICAL characters or any of that stuff from THG. Got it?  
Now here is chapter 5..  
BUT FIRST!  
I found another favorite story! So, I really like A LOT of stories, but I'd have to say these are some of my very, very, VERY favorites:  
**Love Beneath Powerful Flames - BurntBreadAndShinyPearls  
We All Love Facebook - Spaidel  
Healing Our Broken Hearts - TheHungerGamesFan11**  
And the one I just started reading, like, two days ago, is now in my top list of faves:  
**The Ones Who Brought The Fire - I-piTy-Da-FoOl**  
Like seriously, those stories are awesome. But there are plenty of other stories that are just as awesome! Speaking of stories, eh, I will tell you at the bottom of the chapter..  
NOW ONTO CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

**CLOVE POV  
**"So... how is the boyfriend?" I ask Kat after she gets home from a date, I stay at her house a lot and today I was baby-sitting Prim, even though she doesn't really need one.  
"Wait, first, what happened and where is Prim?  
_*Flashback_*  
_"I don't need a stinkin' babysitter!" Prim says.  
"Well Clove has nothing better to do!" Kat tells her.  
I nod in agreement,  
"Plus we'll do whatever you want, as long as it is here."  
"Fine, but only because you are awesome." Prim says.  
"Yay! We'll have the BEST time!"  
_We ended up watching a movie, Twilight to be exact, I hate that movie. Prim claimed she had never seen it before, but I knew it was a lie, she was mouthing the words to every scene. It was really annoying so I ended up throwing a pillow at her and I also changed it. I changed it to a scary movie about a girl and her boyfriend but then the girl finds out that her boyfriend is actually a murderer and she tries to run away, she gets pretty far away but then one day he randomly shows up at her house. She doesn't get a happily ever after... Prim started crying and she though Cato might be like that, so she started freaking out for Katniss and she ran up to her room and cried.  
"She's upstairs.." I reply.  
"Katniss!" Prim shouts, running down the stairs, "You're alive!"  
I get on the computer. My eyes widen.  
"You wanted to know about my date?" Katniss asks me.  
"Never mind, I am learning ALL about it." I tell her.  
"What?"  
"Look." I point to the screen. Then I read the small paragraph out loud:

_The amazing singer Katniss Everdeen was seen hanging out with a mysterious blonde boy. Who could he be? Could it be her... boyfriend? Just a friend? Knowing Katniss I definitely do not think he is just a friend. Also, she was wearing a dress, you don't usually wear a dress when you are 'just hanging out'. Well, keep coming to this site because we might just find this boy an identity!_ _Until next_time!

**KATNISS POV**

"What! How did they get those pictures?!" I say.  
"Papa- paparazzi." Prim sings a part of some song by a girl named Lady Gaga. I stick my tongue out at her.  
"I'm you're biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me! Papa-paparazzi!" Prim sings more. When I stick out my tongue at her this time, she pinches it between her fingers.  
"Stop doing that!" I say, she always does that when I stick my tongue out at her. She sticks her tongue out at me a second too long before she realizes what I will do to it. I pinch it.  
"Ouch!" She shouts out. We start a sissy fight where we just flap our hands around.  
"Anyways..." Clove interrupts our little 'fight', "Did he kiss you?!" Prim immediately stops and turns to face me.  
"Ooh! Did he?!" She inquires**(A/N did I use that word right?)** I slowly nod my head.  
"Yes..." I reply. They squeal.  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"How long?!"  
"Yeah how long?!"  
"Was he nice on the date?"  
"Did he pull out your seat?"  
"Did he open your car door?"  
"Did he-"  
"STOP IT! Around 5 seconds, of course, yes, yes." I answer. They squeal again.  
"Eeep!"  
"OH MY GOSH!"  
"Oh! Di-"  
"No. More. QUESTIONS!" I interrupt her, shouting.  
"Okay, okay.." Clove says.  
"Yeah, okay, fine. I just wanted to know about Kat's date with her BOY FRIEND!" Prim says, then squeals AGAIN.  
"Enough with the squealing!"  
"Okay. . ." They say quietly.  
"Now. Why did you say 'You're alive!' when you saw me?" I ask Prim.  
"Clove showed me-"  
"No, no, no.. I didn't show you anything! It was a dream when you were napping." Clove says, giving Prim a look telling her to be quiet. I give a look to Prim telling her to tell me later.  
"Guess what Clove." I say.  
"What?" She asks.  
"Pillow fight!" I hit her with a pillow. We (Prim, Clove, and I) start throwing / hitting pillows against each other. After a while, I get tired of it.  
"Okay, I am like, dying. I am really super tired. Can we stop?" I say, dropping the pillow.  
"Yeah. I better get home." Clove says.  
"Can you stay the night?" I ask.  
"Ooh! I'll ask!" She calls her mom. In the middle of her asking, her smile falters for a second, and she goes in the other room. When she comes back and hands me my phone, she wipes a tear from her eye.  
"What the ma-" I start to ask.  
"-my mom says we're moving!" She interrupts. Prim and I gasp.  
"But, I can stay the night, but I need to go early tomorrow to pack." She says, wiping another tear.  
"Okay, want to borrow some clothes? Pajamas I mean?" I ask. She nods and tells me she'll go choose some and change. I quickly call her mom.  
"Hello? Mrs. Fuhrman?" I ask.  
"Katniss? Yes?" She replies.  
"So is it true? You guys are moving?"  
"Well, yes, because I got a job in New York and so we all are moving." She replies.  
"Um, I was wondering.. if Clove can move in with us?"  
"Clo-"  
I interrupt her, "She's like a sister! Please! You can call her whenever and we'll just be like sisters! Please oh please!" Prim joins in, "Please!"  
"Okay, fine."  
"YES!" We shout, just as Clove walks in.  
"Guess what Clo!" I say.  
"What."  
"You get to move in!" Prim and I shout at the same time. She looks surprised, then I remember her mom is on the phone still, "Um Mrs. Fuhrman? Are you still there?" I hear a "Yes."  
"Can we come over tomorrow to get her stuff?" I ask.  
"Sure. Bye Katniss." She says.  
"Thank you! Bye." I reply.  
Clove, Prim, and I squeal.  
"We are going to be SISTERS!" I shout.  
"Yay!" Prim says.  
"YES!" Clove shouts as well. Suddenly, Prim's phone rings.

* * *

**A/N Prim's crush will make an appearance in the next chapter, so will Makayla again, and guess who is on the phone? You'll NEVER know. Well, actually, you will eventually.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Still looking for a Beta.. just putting that out there... anyways:  
Here is CHAPTER 6!  
Disclaimer: I do not own THG  
Also: I changed Prim, Rue, and Thresh's ages. From the first chapter it says Thresh was 16 but now he will be 17, and that Rue and Prim are 13 but now they are 15.  
**

* * *

**PRIM POV  
**"Hello?" I say into the phone.  
"Um, Prim?" The person -a guy- says.  
"This is her." I say, Kat is straining her neck to try to listen to the conversation. I push her away.  
"Who is it?" Katniss whisper / asks. I stick my tongue out at her and walk upstairs.  
"Oh good. This is Cole." I swear I almost dropped my phone.  
"Oh! Cole, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get my number?" I ask.  
"Makayla, your friend, and kind of Rue too. They pretty much both gave it to me." He replies.  
"Okay, is there a certain reason you called?" I ask.  
_Stupid! What's with all the questions?_ I think.  
"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow or something. I almost scream.  
"Um, sure!" I answer.  
_How on earth did I say that so calmly? _I have had a crush on Cole for as long as I can remember. He is just so sweet, and funny. Plus he loves to read, as do I. Those are my favorite qualities in a guy.  
"Okay, I'll text you tomorrow?" He asks.  
"Okay! Talk to you then, I guess."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Then I hang up. After about a few seconds of going through the conversation a few times. I squeal. Then I run downstairs.  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh you know.." I say calmly at first, but as I finish the sentence I squeal, "only my crush, Cole, asking me out on a date!"  
Kat and Clove squeal.  
"Wow Kat, I didn't think you'd take that so calmly." Clove says.  
"I know, Clo! Haha I can rhyme," Clove punches my arm, "A) I like calling you Clo, and B) It's no crime I can rhyme." I wink.  
"Stop. Rhyming. It's. Annoying. Me!" She says, clearly annoyed. After a while of silence, Kat speaks up,  
"I'm TIRREEEDDDD." She says.  
"Me TOOO." Clove agrees.  
"Okay, we should sleep. First, though, can I invite Makayla to stay the night?" Prim says.  
"Sure." Katniss says.  
"Cool! Be right back, she does live next door." With that, I rush out the door.

**KATNISS** **POV**

"I just realized I need to get in my pajamas." I tell Clo, and with that I rush to my room and change. I change into my favorite pajamas. It is a white and green striped shirt and green pants that remind me of jeans. I think they are comfy and they are definitely my favorites.  
"Nice pajamas." Clove says.  
"You too." I say. She is wearing The exact same thing as me, but purple. I think they are both awesome, but I like the green ones better, it's my favorite color. Suddenly Prim and Makayla come in laughing their heads off about something.  
"Hey Kat. Hey Clove." Makayla greets us.  
"Hey Makayla." Me and Clove say in unison.  
"What took you guys so long?" I ask.  
"Nothing.." Prim answers, gazing out the window.  
After a little while sitting in silence on the couch, I break it,  
"We should do something! A game or something!" I shout.  
"Like what?" Prim asks.  
"TAG!" Makayla shouts out, really loud.  
Both doors (the front and the back) open simultaneously and Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Peeta, Johanna, Annie, Madge, and Finnick waltz in like they have no cares in the world. Plus they are all in their pajamas.  
"Guys!" I say.  
"They ALL are sleeping over." Prim explains.  
"Oh, by the way. NOT IT." Makayla says.  
"Not it!" We all shout, except Cato. He was too busy checking his phone to realize what was happening.  
"You're it!" We all shout at him. He sighs.  
"Count to 30!" I say to him, "Wait, no 45. It's a big house!"  
"Fine." He says. We all run. Most of us go upstairs, but me. Someone else too. It's Clove, I decide to follow her and she goes to the garage, she slowly opens the door and I keep following her. When we get in there she finally realizes someone is following her. Cato's at 30 and when she turns she gasps.  
"Haha!" I laugh at her quietly.  
"Don't do that, you idiot!' She quietly screams at me, clutching her chest where her heart is. Suddenly the door creaks open and we see Cato's large figure outline.  
"Katniss.." He says in a singsong voice, "I know you're in here.." He hold it out.  
"I'm making a run for it. Will you please hold him back?" Clove whispers extremely quietly.  
"Fine. Just this once." I whisper back just as quiet.  
"Oh Cato..." I call out in a sing song voice, "I'm over here..." I stand up. He laughs and comes over to me.  
"You're it." He says. I watch as Clove tip toes toward the door. Cato's about to turn, Clove gives me a look, telling me to keep him busy. I grab his shoulder and pull him toward me. I lean in, and so does he, but then I see Clove is gone, and I know he hasn't realized I've just tagged him.  
"You're it." I whisper, then rush away.

* * *

**A/N  
I hope you liked that ending. Oh, by the way, at the end of this chapter, they do not kiss. She just makes it seem like they will. Now wait a second, did I just post 2 chapters in 1 day? Huh, I'm super proud of myself. Haha, I seriously am.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Another chapter! Yay! Also: I found a Beta! thehungergamesemma is my Beta! So a round of applause for her, now onto the chapter!**

* * *

** CHAPTER 7  
CATO POV**

"Cheater!" I shout after Katniss, jumping up and running towards the door. I run past a door and hear giggling. _Hmm.. who giggles? _I think, _Kat usually doesn't.. __Annie!_ _Why didn't I think of her first?_  
"Ohh Annie.." I say, "GOTCHA!" I open the door and tap Annie on the arm, she was dancing with a mop,  
"Annie you are crazy.." I say, then I remember she's it.  
"Annie's it!" I shout, running away. I run straight into someone when I run into a room.  
"Cato?" Whoever is it says, at the same time I say,  
"Finnick?"  
"Yeah?" We say in unison.  
"What?" We say at the same time again,  
"Stop that!" We whisper shout at each other.  
"By the way this isn't hide and seek!" I whisper, then turn. I turn on the light and open the door. Outside the door Annie is right there. I hold up a 't' with my arms.  
"T! Finnick is in there." I tell her.  
"Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater!" Finnick shouts, Annie laughs,  
"I think its 'liar liar pants on fire, hanging by a telephone wire'" She says. I run away, as I turn a corner in Kat's large house I bump into someone yet again,  
"Gosh this is a big place why do I keep bumping into people?!" I whisper shout,  
"Oh no! Cato are you it?" They say, hmm.. I say, thinking of all the voices I know,  
"Kat"  
"No duh!" She says, hitting me in the head. I stick my tongue out at her.  
"I can see that." She says, pinching it.  
"What is with you people and grabbing peoples tongues?" I say after she lets go.  
"Ha ha!" She runs off.

**KA****TNISS POV**

I get tired of running so I sit down on the couch. I lay down and fall asleep. I wake up to a bunch of people shaking me.  
"BRAINLESS! You don't just fall asleep when we are playing Tag, in the dark." Johanna says.  
"Sorry Jo, I was tired and it's dark.." I explain.  
"Psh, yeah.." Clove says, then she turns on the radio,  
"DANCE PARTY!" She shouts. Just then I get a text, it's from my mom,

**Hi honey, I am staying at Clove's house, I am helping her family pack up. So Clove's living with us now?**

I reply immediately.

**Okay see you. And yes, she is.  
**

"Who was that?" Glimmer asks.  
"My mom, she says she is staying the night at Clove's house, she is gonna help them pack." I explain.  
"What?!" They shout.  
"Oh? We didn't tell you? I swear we did... anyways, my family is moving-" Clove explains, she gets interrupted,  
"-What!?" Peeta interrupts.  
"Let me finish! So Kat invited me to move in with her." Everyone -but me, because I already know- sighs in relief.  
"How long was I sleeping?" I ask.  
"A little less than an hour. It is like 10." Madge replies.  
"Okay, cool. We should watch a movie!"  
"What movie?" Annie asks.  
"TWILIGHT!" Prim shouts.  
"NO!" Everyone says.

"What happened to the dance party?" Glimmer asks.  
"Okay fine. Dance party first, then a movie."  
"Yeah!" Cato says, then he looks through our CDs and finds one he likes.  
"Oppa Gangnam Style!" He sings along, dancing.  
"Um, how can you sing along Cato? The lyrics are a different language.." Peeta says.  
"Well, maybe I know Korean, or maybe I just learned the Korean lyrics so I can sing along? I only know parts of it.." Cato says.  
"Sigh," I say, "I am bored of the dance party."  
"Okay. Movie time!" Cato says.  
"Can I choose the movie?" Finnick asks.  
"Sure. Prim make the popcorn and get the drinks, I'll go get pillows and blankets." I say, turning/  
"What about me?" Finnick says.  
"You know your job." I state.  
"Yeah but it would make me feel SPECIAL!" He explains.  
"Fine. Prim make the popcorn and get the drinks, I'll go get pillows and blankets, and Finnick choose the movie."  
"I want a job too!" Everyone says.  
"Okay stop it! Prim make the popcorn and get the drinks, I'll go get pillows and blankets, and Finnick choose the movie, and everyone else shut up!"  
"Sir yes sir!" They say saluting me. After we get everyone settled we play the movie.  
"Goodnight Cato." I say, then we kiss. After a while Jo throws a pillow at us.  
"Get a room!" We stick our tongues out at her then burst out laughing. Everyone looks confused,  
"It's an inside joke." I say. Annie sleeps next to Finnick, his arm around her. I sleep next to Cato, he puts his arm around me and I huddle up to his chest to stay, warm,  
"Alright who left the air conditioner on?" I ask. Cato kisses me goodnight again, then we all fall asleep. It was a long movie and most of us got tired during it.

* * *

**A/N  
Hey yeah sorry about the long wait.. but still, PLEASE review! I love all you guys that read this and favorite this! You guys are awesome!  
Also, I really like '50 Ways To Say Goodbye' by Train, it is like, my new favorite song.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everybody! Another chapter!  
I am so sorry about the wait!**  
Please read the A/N at the bottom!  
**Oh yeah, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What are you being?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7  
KATNISS POV**

"You guys!" I shout, "Wake up!" I tap Cato's chest while he was sleeping, I don't know how he didn't wake up when I got out. Nobody is waking up,  
"I made chocolate chip pancakes!" I shout. Clove literally jumps out her her bag, waking Peeta,  
"Did somebody say chocolate chip pancakes?!" She asks, excited.  
"Excited are we? Yes, I made TONS!" I say. Everyone else jumps up.  
"YAY! Kat made panacakes!" Cato says, then squeals like a girl.  
"Panacakes?" I ask.  
"Yes. Panacakes." I nod in response.  
"Bacon too?" Finnick asks.  
"Yep." I answer.  
"Yippee!" He squeals then runs, no, skips to the kitchen. _What's with all the squealing? _I think, _Oh well._ I follow Finn's example and skip into the kitchen. When everyone sees the pile of chocolate chip pancakes they squeal. It's a big pile.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. PEOPLE! You need to stop squealing!" I tell them.  
"What's all the racket?" A disheveled Annie steps into the room. Well, I guess no _everyone _squealed.  
"Kat made chocolate chip pancakes!" Clove says. Cato makes an uh-ehm sound, like a cough.  
"Oh, excuse me. Chocolate chip panacakes." She corrects her self. Cato starts to squeal.  
"ENOUGH WITH THE SQUEALING!" I say, cutting him off.  
"Sorry Kat." He replies.  
"Aren't you excited about the panacakes?" Cato asks Annie.  
"Yeah, sure." She answers, waving him away.  
"Annie! Contain all that excitement!" I say. She sticks her tongue at me. I look at Cato and we share a knowing look. I pinch her tongue.  
"Ouch! I think it's bleeding!" She says.  
"Oh get over yourself. Stop exaggerating." I say to her.  
"Bleh." She says, then puts some pancakes on a plate and sits at the table.

****TIME SKIP**  
**"Honey! Are you home?!" My mom calls up the stairs.  
"Yeah mom! Are you already done helping Mrs. Fuhrman?" I reply, walking down the stairs. Clove and Peeta went out tonight, so I have been alone. Tonight Prim went out with Cole.  
"Good! You have a concert tonight at 9." She says.  
"What! That like, a 4 hour notice!" I say.  
"Don't worry. Come in guys!" She answers, turning to the door. Suddenly, some of my favorite people in the world (besides Prim, my mom, and my friends, of ccourse!) burst in through the door.  
"Flavius! Venia! Octavia!" I say, hugging each of them in turn. Over the next 2 hours they pretty me up then I get in a purple dress and we get in a limo. We drive through town with people gawking at our car. When we get there, there is tons of paparazzi. I can just imagine Prim singing that song. Once I get on stage literally everyone in the large room is screaming. A ton of them are squealing. I think I might get a head ache from all this squealing today.

"Hey everybody!" I say to them. They shout back replies.  
"I'm going to sing my newest song Ready or Not!" They cheer more.

" I'm the kind girl  
Who doesn't say a word  
Who sits at the curb  
And waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out , about to break out  
i'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me  
And i was thinking clearly  
Now i'm like a bee  
And i'm hunting for the honey  
And i'm kinda shy but , you super fly yeah ,  
i could be your kryptonite

Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Light my heart up baby , like a matchstick  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or Not , here i come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud  
But i will find you

Ready or Not , here i come  
I like your face, do you like my song ?  
Just sing it la la la la la la la  
And i find you  
Ready or Not , Ready or Not

Hello , my name is (Katniss)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have i seen you ?  
You'll be my William ,i'll be your Kate  
living like a fairytale

We could have a palace  
right next to Oprah  
37 Cars and a yacht  
down in boca  
Take me away , wherever you say , yeah we could be setting sail

Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Light my heart up baby , like a matchstick  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or Not , here i come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud  
But i will find you

Ready or Not , here i come  
I like your face, do you like my song ?  
Just sing it la la la la la la la  
And i find you  
Ready or Not , Ready or Not

Ready or not , here i come , here i come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not , here i come boy , It's on

Ready or not , here i come , here i come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not , here i come boy , It's on

Ready or Not , here i come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud  
But i will find you

Ready or Not , here i come  
I like your face, do you like my song ?  
Just sing it la la la la la la la  
And i find you  
Ready or Not  
Ready or not  
(You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready Or not  
(ooooooh)  
Ready or Not  
(ready or not , whoa )  
Ready or Not  
(ready or not, ready or not or not or not not )  
Ready or Not."

Everyone cheers. I sing more songs and an encore, then I smile and wave, then exit the stage. Before i do, though, I notice a man in the front row smiling wickedly. I know something must be up.  
"Great job Ka-" I hear some people (my friends, I think, even though I didn't see them there) say before I feel pain in my lower calf and I black out.

* * *

**A/N This became a long chapter because of the song.  
A) I don't own the song, it is Ready Or Not by Bridgit Medler,  
B) I changed it from Bridgit to Katniss in a part of the song.  
**

PLEASE READ:  
I have 2 things to say:  
A) Who can guess what happened? **I decided to make things interesting! It was getting boring writing this story so I have made it get CRAZY!**

_**B) Is Co-Writing stories allowed? Because I have 2 story ideas, but I want to write it with someone (aka I write a chapter, they write one, I write some of a chapter, they write some) so if it IS allowed, and you want to do it with me, message me. Okay? Pwease!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First of all: Awww you guys! There is 42 reviews! I got lot of of reviews on that last chapter.. **

**Answer to. **ashlynnreader**'s question:  
It just depends on when I can get on, so there could be 2 in a row (between 2 days) or an interval of bout a week or more, or less.  
**

**Now you find out what happens! P.S I have a really good ending(after more chapters of course) and it will require a sequel!But I don't know if I will do that way.  
**

**Now onto the chapter! You find out who it was this time! AND why!  
**

* * *

**CATO POV**

"Great job Ka-" we start to say, but we get interrupted, Katniss faints, Clove rusheshover to her.

"It's a dagger, 3 inches, not too deep of a cut. No clue who did it, don't touch it, fingerprints are needed." Clove says.

"Woah, when did you become so, detective-y...?" Glimmer asks.

"A) detectivey is not a word, Glim. And B) how do you know, Clo?" I say.

"What about C and D, E? F?" Peeta says.

"Ha ha, real funny." I say sarcastically.

We wanted to surprise Katniss so when she ended up in the hospital WE were the ones who were surprised. We quickly rushed her to the nearest hospital and Clove smacked the nurse because she was freaking out the Katniss Everdeen was in the hospital she worked out, then Clove found another nurse who kind of freaked out but when Clove raised her hand to slap the girl stopped and rushed Kat to a room. We all sat and then Glimmer started crying.  
"Why are you crying, Glimsy?" Johanna asks.  
"What if she dies?" Glimmer replies through sobs.  
"Glim, she isn't going to die. It was just her leg, she need stitches most likely, but I am going to run home and get my detective kit and then find out who the heck did it." Clove says, turning to go.  
"What do you expect to do? Go around finger printing everyone? I'm sure whoever it was would recognize you." I say. She sticks her tongue out at me. I pinch it then laugh, remembering me and Katniss' short conversation about it.  
"Bleh." She says to me.  
"You're right Clo, she won't die." Peeta says, trying to comfort Glimmer, while he puts his arm around Clove.  
"Unless those stupid doctors mess it all up and kill her." Finnick says. Annie looks at him in shock.  
"If they did I'm sure whoever messed up would feel very terrible, he would've killed Katniss Everdeen, everyone would hate him or her." I say, Glimmer starts crying again. Annie hugs her.  
"As if you could do better than trained professional doctors." Annie says to Finnick.  
"Psh. I'm Finnick Odair, the sexiest man on Earth. I couldn't mess anything up." He says, standing up and striking a pose. Annie slaps his arm playfully.  
"I guess we all should go home and come back tomorrow." Foxface suggests.  
"Okay, let's go." I say. Then we walk out.

**MYSTERY PERSON'S POV**

"Did I do okay?" I ask my 'master'.  
"Yes. I suppose. Is she dead?" He replies.  
"Well, er, no, she isn't." I answer quietly.  
"WHAT?!" He booms, furious, "How is she not dead! I gave you a dagger to kill her and you don't! Why did you say you did?!"  
"I hit her in the leg and her so called "friends" immediately brought her to the hospital.  
"No. That doesn't work for me, now you must do it again. I'll have to wait a long time til she gets out of the hospital, then I can tell her manager, or, mom, that I have planned another performance.

_*FLASHBACK*_  
_I stand and watch as my 'master' talks on the phone, I have no clue who he is talking to.  
"Yes. I have it all planned, just be there, and I will help with all the advertising. Okay?" He gives the person on the other end the address and time for the show then turns to me. Then he tells me the plan.  
I was to go into the show and be in the front row. Then I was supposed to go backstage and stab her. I never got the reason why, but my master hates her, he ruined something of his and I want to know what. Her stupid friends got in the way though, when they spoke it scared me, it was quiet after the concert ended. Then they brought her to the hospital, which I expected as soon as I saw them.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
_"Um, so, same plan?" I ask awkwardly.  
"Yes."  
"But what if she, or her friends, recognize me?" I ask_. Stupid, stupid! _I mentally face palm myself for asking so many questions, he doesn't like me asking too many questions.  
"Mask, idiot." He replies. I sigh, _and then I remember only Katniss saw my face, but I saw the others, I'll know who to not go near._  
"Okay, last thing. Will you tell me why you hate her so much?" I ask a final question.  
"She ruined my career, and my granddaughters career. On a contest on T.V Katniss beat her in it and then rubbed it in poor Alyssa's face. Then spread some rumors about her. _I seriously doubt it, Katniss seems so kind, and why would he want her to die just because that? Stupid reason.  
_"What did you just say?" He asks. I guess I just said that last part out loud.  
"Nothing, ." I tell him confidently.  
"Mmhm. I bet so, , I bet so." He replies.

* * *

**A/N  
*gasp* you know who it was now! I know, I know, REALLY lame reason for wanting to kill someone, as Mr. Seneca Crane said. Also, the part about the dagger, how long IS a dagger usually? I just guessed... Anyways, it isn't really a mystery persons POV at the end..  
See ya next time!  
Oh, and I already got 2 people for the co-writing story thing,  
Thank you  
**MoonlightDiva  
and  
CatoAndCloveMeantToBe

**Watch for those stories, we'll be starting them soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Guess who's updating after a long freaking time! ME. So, I hope you like this chapter, i'm in a Christmasy mood so thats why this chapter is CHRISTMAS TIME! YAY!  
I'll be updating Beautiful Beast AND Something Different too because I thought of another chapter for that one (the whole story is basically saving people from dying BTW) I just thought of another idea! More chapters coming on that one!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**CLOVE POV**

"Christmas, Christmas, CHRISTMAS!" Prim screeches. Thats right, not screams, not yells, screeches.  
"It's not Christmas yet, Primmy. Now lets go buy decorations." I quiet her, "Why are you so excited anyways? Kats in the freaking hospital. She might not make it to our house this Christmas."  
"SHE WILL." Prim scolds me.  
We hop in the car and I make a turn to the hospital.  
"I thought we were buying decorations?" Prim says.  
"I wanna stop here first." I say. We walk in.  
"Who are you here to-"  
"Katniss Everdeen." I interrupt the lady at the desk.  
"Her room is confidential. Only certain people are allowed in there."  
"Is there a list?" I ask.  
"Well, yes."  
"Let me see it." I say.  
"Um.. I don't trust you, but this girl seems trustworthy." She hands the clipboard to Prim.  
"Oh my gosh, thats Katniss sister! How clueless are you? What room!?" I shout.  
"You're lying!" The lady says. Prim stays out of it and goes to play with the little kids in the waiting area. Me and the lady get into a physical fight, I slap her then she calls for security. I get dragged away.  
"I WILL SEE HER!" I shout.  
"Stop." Someone says.  
"Haymitch!" I shout.  
"Hi Clove. Katniss is fine. Being her uncle let me get in," he sends a pointed look the lady's way, "Just like being Katniss' best friend, and her sister over there too," he points at Prim, "they should get in."  
"Mitchy!" Prim runs over and hugs him.  
"I told you not to call me that Prim."  
I rip my arms away from the security guards and walk to Haymitch, "Which room?" I ask.  
He leads the way. When we walk into her room we are met with a naked butt.  
"Nice but Kat." I say, laughing.  
"Oh my gosh!" She screams, covering her butt, "I hate hospital gowns!" Haymitch walks in a second later, because he was at the vending machine. Prim gets a blanket and wraps it around Kat's waist.  
"There." She says, and pats Kat's head. She growls.  
"So... what were you doing?" I ask.  
"I'm walking around, the doctor gave me stitches, and I'm supposed to walk around on my leg for a little bit. I'm getting crutches and then after a while I can leave." She explains.  
"In time for Christmas?" Prim asks excitedly. Kat hugs her,  
"In time for Christmas." She confirms.

**PRIM POV  
**"Would we be able to take you Christmas shopping or is it zip zero zilch on allowed outside. For like an hour."  
"I don't think so Primmy." Kat answers.  
"Aww." I pout.  
"Christmas is in 2 and a half weeks," She tells me, "I'll be out by then." **A/N actually, it's in like 10 days, but for the story that's how it is. BTW I don't know much about being in the hospital so sorry for any mistakes about it...**  
"Okay.." I say.  
A nurse comes in,  
"I need you three to leave now," She says, pointing to Clove, Haymitch, and I, "we are making sure her leg is okay, then running a few more tests."  
"Bye Kat." I say, then I hug her.  
"Goodbye Kat," Clove says.  
"Goodnight sweetheart." Haymitch says.  
"Love you!" Clove and I say at the same time.  
After we say bye to Haymitch and get in the car, Clove suggests we rent a few Christmas movies and have a little movie marathon.  
"Sure Clo! But whatever happened to decorations?" I say.  
"Cool. And, i don't know. I wasn't feeling up to it." She ruffles my hair. Clo buys tons of treats and then we go home and get in our pajamas and get blankets then play the movies by the time all of them are over it is early in the morning the next day, and we are both half asleep.  
"Nighty night Primmy." Clove says tiredly.  
"Good night, Clo." I reply just as tired. We both slowly fall asleep to the sound of the credits playing.  
**_**  
I wake up to the sound of Clove speaking on the phone.  
"So you found out who it was?" Clove said to the person.  
"Yes!" She shouts. Then covers her mouth, "Prim's asleep."  
"No I'm not." I say.  
"Oh! Gotta go Cato, text me the details." She tells them then hangs up.  
"They found the guy who hurt Kat. Who knows how. But they did. He's being interrogated. She gets a text and looks at her phone.  
"At the interrogation they found out who told him to do it. They confirmed it was them and they are bringing them to jail!" She says, excited.  
"Yay!" I say.  
"I'll text Kat, if Cato hasn't already." She says, then turns away.

* * *

**A/N  
Super crappy ending to the chapter, but I LOVE Christmas so I wanted Kat outta the hospital. BTW I don't know anything about interrogation so yeah. And don't ask me why Prez. Snow and Seneca agreed so quickly. They just wanted to get away from Katniss, so they accepted jail I guess.. atleast there is a chapter even if it is really short.**

BOOM. Another idea! 3 more chapters of Something Different are on their way hopefully! Or 1 kinda long chapter, either way it equals 3 lives saved!

By the way, 2 things:  
1. Yesterday was Taylor Swifts b-day, happy birthday to her!  
2. Did you hear about the Connecticut shooting? Aww... those poor kids, and there families... :'(


	11. IMPORTANT

**So I guess your note supposed to post full chapter A/N on here, but I don't really care. Im posting it on all my stories by the way.  
**

So, I'm **REALLY** sorry about not updating or anything, I've just been **extremely** busy and I haven't had ANY time. I really love all the reviews I'm getting telling me to post a new chapter soon, a lot of the time authors hate that, not me. So, watch for new chapters on some of my stories. Im probably going to update Beautiful Beast and High School soon, the other ones might take a while. **Again, im super sorry.**

**P.S. I'm also sorry if you got this expecting a chapter, when it wasnt... :/**

**P.P.S **I've kinda given up on Broke The Promise He Didnt Make, and I'll continue Without Katniss after I get more ideas, but for now, its still on hold.

**Also, for Something Different, if anyone has a fave character that died in the series, tell me. And if you have a fave character that died, and a short explanation one how they were kept from death tell me, because I would love that.**

**Mmkay, bye.  
**

**NOTE FOR READERS OF: High School**

**Im not sure this is gonna tell you all this is a new chapter, but it really isnt. BUT. I AM working on a chapter for Beautiful Beast. Yay me...?**

**READERS OF MY STORY 'HIGH SCHOOL' READ THIS!**

**READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW READ BELOW**

_I was wondering if anyone would like to write me kinda a filler chapter, like a diary/journal Katniss was keeping while the guy did it again, they caught him, he went to jail, Christmas, other holidays if you want, and stuff like that. So if you want to do that PM me, please please please someone be willing too, because I need to, but I dont want to..._


End file.
